WHEEL OF TRAGETY
by gamemaster04
Summary: its when gruntida,after events of banjo kazooie nuts and bolts,wants to have a quiz show,so she captures sonic and his friends to do this messed up game show ask questions for this,just review.


WHEEL OF TRAGETY

by

jace484

(note:this happens sometime after banjo kazooie nuts and bolts)

(at log's video game factory)

(BOOM)

"heh heh heh,i escaped,now instead of making games,i,grunty winkelbunion will do game shows!" grunty shouted.

"GRUNTIDA,YOU RUINED MY FACTORY!!!" log shouted.

"so,i am leaving(grabs a magic spell,and warps away)SEE YA!"grunty said.

(at sonic's house)

(sonic and his friends are playing super smash bros brawl,the characters playing are sonic,tails,knuckles,and shadow)

"YEAH,i got the smash ball!" sonic said.

"uh oh,this cant be good..." tails said.

(and it seems like sonic is winning)

"all right....ill just grab a smart bomb thing,and throw it at ya!" shadow shouted.

"uh oh" sonic said,as shadow pressed the A button to throw a smart bomb at sonic.

"yaow,that had to hurt" amy said.

"shadow,take this!" sonic shouted,pressing the A button to throw a pokeball at shadow.

"DARN IT" shadow shouted.

"i almost got the smash ball..." knuckles said.

"man,this is gonna take a while..." silver said.

"YEAH,GOT THE SMASH BALL" sonic said,since he is playing as him self on ssbb...

"shoot" shadow said,annoyed.

(at grunty's old lair...)

"hmm...some characters from an other series of games,log must of created them,since log IS the creator of all games,even games that dont sell,like ghoulies,looks like I have some contestants to capture for my game..." gruntida said,looking into an rusty cauldron.

(back at sonic's house)

"this games winner is,SONIC" the announcher on the game said.

"YEAH,an other round won" sonic shouted.

"for the 20th time" silver said.

"so what,i rock" sonic said.

"if I were in ssbb,and I had the smash ball on it,it be chaos blast" shadow said.

"ok...im bored now" amy said,bored.

"ya know what,im bored too,winning 20 times..." sonic said.

"heh,then join THIS" gruntida shouted.

(a portal appears)

"WHOA" they all said.

(in an random room...)

"oof...where are we" sonic asked,hurt.

"i dont know,but it looks like a game room of some sort" tails said.

"looks like a dump to me" shadow said.

(its true,i mean,aside from the pedistals and wheel with text like "one vs one" or "sky diving" on it,there are severial rocks,dust everywhere,an adbandon robot that looks like a robotic witch,a blown up vehicle with a broken that that says "hag 1,well...what remains of this beast" ,and bones of dead minions)

"yuck,looks like garbage" amy said.

"HEY,just because its discusting,doesnt mean its stupid" gruntida said,annoyed.

"what the....who are you" sonic asked.

"i am gruntida the witch,and since I got bored of working in log's video game factory,and blew it up,i decided to make a game show,starting with you characters,sonic the hedgehog" grunty said.

"how did you know our names?" knuckles asked.

"...i had to bring a shipment of sonic riders zero gravity to delievery trucks when it was released,it was selling like mad,oh,and log,the creator of all video games,created you a long time ago,probably in n64 or nes era I think..." grunty said.

"i thought sega made us" tails said.

"well,log owns ALL video game characters,like master chief,samus,even mario!" grunty said.

"dont even mention that annoying idiot" sonic said.

"heh...MA-RI-O" grunty said,laughing.

"if I had a chaos emerald,id SO kill you" sonic said,mad.

"what ever,now ill explane the rules of this game" gruntida said.

(the sonic crew groans)

"the rules are simple,you each will get a question from each kind of game,like if I asked who does mario fight all the time,or what is the theme from sonic 3 that people like,some times,ill give a hint,an most questions will be either normal,2 parter,something I like,or a visual of different places,you have to get 100 points,know why?" gruntida said.

"why get 100 points" tails asked.

"because,i am planning on taking over the entire universe,and in order to do that,i have to get rid of all heros,and since tons of people like you and a few others,ill have to drain powers everytime they lose" gruntida said.

"WHAT?!?!?" the sonic crew shouted.

"heh,ill rule planet after planet,the ill rule the entire VG universe!" gruntida shouted.

"vg?" knuckles asked.

"it means video game,there are severial galaxys here,but the hugest ones are sony,nintendo,and the one your on right now,witch is mircosoft" grunty said. "with all heros powers drained,i can rule ALL OF THE VG UNIVERSE!"

"YOUR CRAZY" silver shouted.

"so,you all are staying until you all get 100 points,now as I was saying for rules,this wheel has severial definitons on it,each time you get a question right,you get 2 points,get one wrong,then you have to spin this wheel,and do a challenge on it,like having to fight meta ridley,or bowser,each question has 3 answers,one of them are right,2 of them are wrong." grunty said.

"thats simple?" sonic said.

"oh,and I almost forgot,this will be broadcasted to all areas in the VG universe" grunty said.

"great....this is just great" sonic said,sarcasticaly

"now,i dont have questions,so the viewers will have to ask questions,and it better be like a quiz show question,like this,how many jiggleys are in banjo kazooie? There has to be 3 questions,1 is right while 2 are wrong,tell me the correct answer,just post it in reviews,then when I get enough questions,the game will start" grunty said.

"but what if..." sonic was about to ask.

"SHUT IT,since its getting boring,ill post a commercial for jace484's fanfiction" grunty said.

(screen fades to commercial)

are you bored?

"yes,im REALLY bored" said master hand.

Well look at my fanfiction,total drama video,it rocks a lot!

"YEAH,some fanfiction.i like fanfictions" mh said.

(commercial end)

well,how you like that? Post a question for this,please? Oh,and review,grunty told what to do,so look carefully.


End file.
